Wings Of Fire
by story of leela
Summary: taken from home into a mess of power politics and empires can a women stand undefeated against all odd. a story about a women will and love...


Disclaimer :I don't own dragon ball z! its not mine...

Rain Form Hell

Luxury different people have different meanings for this word for some getting food every day is a luxury for some sitting in the lap of the riches enjoying the finest things in life is a luxury. I came in the later part of this category. My life was something people can only dream but being a multi - millionaire mind you is never easy it has its falls and trap and being an heiress on top of that is hell of a job no matter what I do people always named me daddy's gal they took me for granted never trusted me for something big. No matter how high our society is there is still a gap between the sexes. But guess what buddy I'm bulma brief and no matter what they say or do I will prove them that I'm one in million.

This was me happy, confident ,charismatic , born to rule, just 15 days back but now the bubble in which I lived in is gone with everyone I knew .I have read in my many books, heard people say that in second the world can chnage but now I saw it happen. It was a very sunny afternoon best for a garden party and here I was with my mom ,her pets and friends enjoy the sun and an iced tea my father as usual was with his cat and in the lab. It's has always been amazing to work in there with my dad and specially when he appreciate and display his pride in my work, he is best the dad in the world I know every little girl would says that but trust me when I say this he was. Hearing him say "my little genius" always made my day no matter what .My dad never forced me for anything gave me all the freedom I ever wanted ,never enforced any rule on me . He gave me anything and everything which I wanted thought I really don't want admit it but it also made me spoiled and bossy but just a little. My mother on the other hand not the smartest woman but she had her qualities as well she cared about everyone and was a bit too cheerful and happy but she always made me see hope in the darkest corners and gave me my second love "red rose" every girl loves diamond but this one wants roses. True diamonds are forever but I won't be here forever what's the use .No matter how much big beautiful a stone is with time it becomes boring piece of jewelry left hanging in closet for occasion but roses they live for day like saying "_seize the day my friends and tomorrow will be another story _" .

And all my adventures with goku, krillen and my yamacha were just unspeakable they were the pieces of the missing puzzle of my life just what i carved for and then my life was just fantastic they were the most have to be things of my world true friends and best of all. At the age of 18 I had super strong friends ,most amazing parents in the world and money plus honey how much better can life be?

But this was a very wrong question how much worst life can get? Just then i saw huge fire balls coming in our sky and crashing down in our beautiful garden destroying it completely it was like huge meteors falling from the sky. We were all left speechless on the site and in few minutes and guy stepped out of the ball like ship he was quite tall his back was towards us his well built body and hair binded in a pony tail were only visible things . Just then he started firing the ki blast to the builds all the employees of cc started running for there dear life's. My father came runing towards us took us along with some other lucky employees to the underground research center its was a state of the art facility 100's km below earth ample to even survive the nuclear attack's, earthquakes upto level 6 but will it stand in front of this monster. We turned on the security cam to see what was happening on the surface and to say this was the worst seen i ever saw was not unfair within some time the lovly cc compund was turned into a graveyard blood and dead body and few human limbs were scattered around the area they even killed the dogs and his blood was spill on the wall like a red paint .Before the afternoon was over every part of earth was thrown in the heart of chaos .Death and destruction was the only thing know to be happening outside. I didn't even knew what was happening to goku yamcha krillen chichi even that old pervert roshi oh kami pls help us .

After a day filled with tear and fear of ourselves and ours and dad and mom came to the place where i was sitting dad gave me a capsule attached to a chain for bad times and then mom asked me to make a capsule of essentials for if the worst may occur i was shcoked to the very core she was a women no one i mean no one every would have seen thing a negative seen hearing her was to much but the look she gave was over the top .I just wanted to say it that nothing is going to happen but lost my words and did as she asked. i was getting up when my dad put his hand over my shoulder and said "_bulma you are our most priced possession in the world promise us that you will survive this , always remember darling you are my little genius and no matter how hard an equation is there is always a way to solve it_". the only thing which i could do was nod my head a little with tear in my eye i hugged them both.

That evening they came right at our door sniffing us down like dogs broke centers doors like it was made of tissue paper instead of solid titanimum with flick of their hands. My father stood in front my mom and me to save us anyhow and in anyway but he or anyone on this earth weren't able to stand to anyone of them they looked almost like human but look can be deceiving and that they were. They weren't human in fact they didn't have any speck of humanity in them. He took hold of my dad and with his finger made a hold in his heart his body slide to the ground my mom rushed towards him but before she can do anything he was on to her he grabbed her hair and took her head as a child remove head of toy all the time grinning in deep satisfaction. I stood their looked any my father body and my mother's head yes I was there in body but there was not 2 dead bodies there were 3 my soul was went to the king yamma's table with my parent. As if the time has stood still I stood there waiting for him to kill me but that he never did. He looked at me up and down and then took my chin in his hand and looked in my eyes said something in his language next thing I know I was here in the pit of this huge space ship amongst a merely hundreds of human females hanging on for our dear life in misery. On a ship going to there planet where these monsters lived with no hope in my eye of my future or even if there was a future .I didn't know what is going to happen next what I'm going to do. Except one thing "when u have nothing to lose then u have nothing fear".

please R&R...


End file.
